A stranger yet friend- Bee and Puppycat
by emizzy
Summary: Puppycat got seriously hurt along with Bee on a dangerous mission. Tempbot says that he is going to give Puppycat a upgrade for the good work, he also said that Bee might not be able to recongize him.
1. A mistake

Chapter 1

The Mistake

"Arraghhhhh!" shrilled the humanoid monster, he put up his hands and shot light out of them missing the girl and her companion by a hair. The girl charged at the monster avoiding the light strikes and slams her sword into the creature's leg sending it down on to the ground. Her companion runs towards her shrilling at his assistant, " _Bee, be careful!_ ", "I know Puppycat, that is what I am doing!", shouted Bee back to her companion jumping back from a light strike.

Bee ran forward again and went for a flank attack and took the monster by surprise making it fall back onto its front. Bee jumped onto the back of the monster and plunged her sword into the nape of the back. The creature screamed in agony, and struggled in pain, the wound started to leak gas. _"Bee finish it off!"_ shouted Puppycat, "Okay!" laughed Bee, her eyes starting to tear up from the gas coming from the monster. Before Bee could finish it off the Monster got up and threw off Bee. "Ahhhhh!" screamed Bee landing with a thump, her leg cocked the wrong way. " _Bee! Are you okay?"_ shrilled Puppycat, "No god damn't! I-my friggin' leg is broken!" screamed Bee in agony. Puppycat looked up at the beast, his heart quickened, blood roared in his ears.

The monster leaned over Bee and his hands started to charge up. Puppycat ran without thinking towards Bee and he jumped in front of her. A beam of light him at the center and Puppycat screamed in pain, when he fell onto the ground in front of Bee. A voice calmly said, _"Team Bee and Puppycat recall of the job"._ Bee and Puppycat flickered out of the monster's sight.

Bee landed onto her couch, she had tears dribbling down her face, "Puppycat…". She looked around the messy room not seeing her companion anywhere. A small rip in the world fabric opened above her and a letter came out of it. Instead of having a cat stamp, there was a bee. "Tempbot…", Bee opened the letter and it read:

Dear Bee,

Puppycat has informed me that you can go on missions by yourself if wanted to. Puppycat would also would like me to inform you that he is okay. I would like to inform you that Puppycat will come back in week. I am going to give him an "Upgrade" he has been skipping out on his "contract". You may not recognize him when he comes back to your universe. I will keep you updated on his stance of repair. In this letter, I am giving you a Bell that will allow you to get a temp job and go the agency. I hope that you will be fine without Puppycat this week.

Your Employer,

Tempbot

"Puppycat…" Bee's mind raced, "okay… he is okay" she smiled slightly at this thought. "What did Tempbot mean by an upgrade though?". Bee help the envelope upside down and found a bell on a string. The Bell was shaped like a cat more specifically Puppycat. "Geez how egocentric can he be?" she said as she put the Bell on around her neck.

Bee tried to get up and remembered that her leg was broken, she arched her back in pain from moving, "Ccccrrrraaaappppp" she hissed. Bee carefully moved onto her other leg and started to hope towards her phone to call Cass for help. Once she got to her phone she called Cass, "Heya Cass" "Hey Bee", "Soooooo, uh I uh, broke my leg", "Bee are you pulling my leg" "No, I am seriously hurt, I need help, please come quickly, I need to go to the hospital". "Okay I am coming over", "Also plz don't ask about it, kay?" "Fine" Huffed Cass.


	2. Getting an upgradeSucks

Puppycat was laying on his side, breathing was painful, okay anything was painful. " _Oh Puppycat, what am I going to do with you… You didn't get your upgrade, probably because Bee was attached to that body. You know what this means right. Since you and Bee were doing such a good job, you skipped multiples of them. The space king created this program to get homeless people back on their feet. The princess made the king do this for you, her lover. The princess is now gone, dead, and you're here and found a new one to play with. I saw how you moved for Bee, trying to save her life. For that you unlocked something special…"_. Puppycat tried to roll his eyes at Tempbot, but it hurt too much.

Puppycat coughed up blood, the blood began to float with him. " _Don't worry, I will still let you keep this body to switch between, you seem to be attached to it too. But it will need to fixed after a year you know. You didn't keep very good care of it. But with this body you might be able to appeal to Bee, in a… Oh how do you say it… a more affectionate way. Heh Heheheheheheh. *Cough Cough*. Sorry. Back to business. I will be putting you into a stasis for the week while I work on your replacement"_ Said Tempbot. Puppycat flickered out of sight.

Tempbot looked thoughtfully at the blank space. _"Call up a picture of the space outlaw and create a template"._

Somewhere in space Puppycat was in Bubble suspended in time, contemptplating his mistakes in life. Meanwhile Bee was in the car with Cass driving back home. "I can't believe you broke your leg Bee, Deckard isn't here to take care of you, and neither is your cat. You need to be more careful, Bee are you even listening to me". Bee was looking out the window longingly, she turned back to Cass. "I am scared Cass, I am really scared about Puppycat, Deckard, hell even you", Bee turned back to window, her eyes starting to tear up. "I don't know what to do with you Bee", said Cass, "I will check on you tomorrow to make sure everything is okay, kay?" "Kay".

The rest of the ride, the two girls were quiet. When they pulled up to the complex, Cass helped Bee to her apartment. "See you later Bee, I will be back tomorrow" said Cass, leaving Bee to roam around the apartment. Once Cass left, Bee went to the shelf near the window and looked at a picture of her and Puppycat 3 months before today. She picked up another picture that was taken before she met Puppycat with Deckard at her last real job. She took these two to her couch. "I miss you guys so much, where are you guys" she whispered. Slowly Bee drifted to slumber.

Tempbot looked around his space, he figured out a template, but he needed to put it past someone. A calm voice announced, "Incoming". A small rip appeared in front of him and Bee stepped out with her leg bandaged, her hands holding crutches. " _Hi their Bee, how are you today?"_ , asked Tempbot. "I am doing better Tempbot, thanks for asking!" she replied. " _Do you want to see something I am working on?"_ asked Tempbot. "Sure, also by the way how is Puppycat is he healing well" replied Bee. " _He is doing just fine. I was creating a template of a human, what do you think is attractive in a human male?"._ Bee looked at the template seeing a white outline of a human with spikey hair, he was thin and tall. "Some of the most attractive people I have seen is Deckard, but he also has a sweet personality to match he figure. This template may be attractive but it depends on the colors and the personality, also his strength and well. Guys should be cute but not a – uh you know when you think you aren't worthy. You know". " _Thanks, I will take that into consideration, Bee. I need to find you an easy job to fight your injury, give me a minute…. I will be sending you to a hospital to work as a nurse for the injured after a battle"_ said Tempbot. Tempbot opened his mouth and Bee climbed through.

A week later, the bubble popped. " _Well Puppycat, I am finished. I moved you close to Bee but in separate quarters. You will probably need the space". "…"_ Puppycat tried to ask a question but his body wouldn't let him. " _I also used some money from your savings to pay the first rent of the month and bought some provisions to help you along. Bee also helped with this body, I hope you enjoy!"._ Puppycat's mind raced as he fell into the rip of space _. "Bee helped with this body," he thought, "What is this body supposed to look like anyway"_. When puppycat hit the floor, light shimmered around him. His body grew bigger into a human shape. The only inhuman thing about this body was that there were cat ears perched on his head.

"The ground is so cold, damn't", said Puppycat, his stomach grumbled. Puppycat shivered at the sound of his voice. It was deeper than his old one, and he was speaking Bee's native language. Puppycat struggled to get up, not used to weight of this body. He held his hands out before him, studying them and his opposable thumbs. He looked down at his lower body seeing that he was bare chested and had white pants on. "Okay…", he looked around the room to see a couch and a few boxes that said Clothes, Food, and Misc. Puppycat saw a side room and went to take a look. He found himself in the bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet. Above the sink was a mirror. "OMFG, why Tempbot, why do you do this to me" he muttered to his self. His face looked like how he remembered from his original form. His hair was Blond almost white the tips were frosted blue. His skin was a tanned white. His eyes were a dark blue color What disappointed him was that his ears were blue cat ears.

Puppycat went out of the room and back into the main room. "Before I go out, I should get my bearings. Puppycat kneeled at the boxes and started to go through them. He pulled out a sweater with a cat on it. "Of course, the only human he seen is Bee, and she always a sweater with a bee on it. He found other pants, a few other shirts, flip flops and sneakers. He pulled on a blue shirt with short sleeves and put on the flip flops. He went through the other boxes and found a blanket and a bunch of jerky and Ramen. Along with that a large wad of Cash to keep himself sustained and a phone to use a contact. At the bottom of the box of Cloths he found a red bow tie with a bell in the middle.

Puppycat but the bow tie around his neck, the bell jingled as he attached it. Puppycat ate some of the jerky and almost immediately felt full. Puppycat got up and walked up to door almost touching it then remembered he forgot his keys. "…" an annoyed look crossed his face. He saw the keys on the couch. Once he got the keys he opened the door, he turned back to look a the room. He opened the door and left.


End file.
